


［APH/Dover］-Trick or Treat？-在毒药的侵蚀中，彼此公平地互相欺骗

by Ars_ASHN



Category: Axis Powers Hetaria
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 13:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ars_ASHN/pseuds/Ars_ASHN
Summary: 🎃血猎x吸血鬼play短打，两个中二老男人在一本正经地演着戏。🎃亚瑟的尖牙和血浆都是道具，手枪里的子弹是弗朗在集市上买的糖果。🎃互不侵犯规约和吸血鬼不能接吻的设定都是他俩临时瞎掰的。





	［APH/Dover］-Trick or Treat？-在毒药的侵蚀中，彼此公平地互相欺骗

**Author's Note:**

> 🎃血猎x吸血鬼play短打，两个中二老男人在一本正经地演着戏。  
🎃亚瑟的尖牙和血浆都是道具，手枪里的子弹是弗朗在集市上买的糖果。  
🎃互不侵犯规约和吸血鬼不能接吻的设定都是他俩临时瞎掰的。

如果说法国的万圣节已经完全沦为了商业家之间明抢豪夺的勾心斗角，那英国的万圣节至少还在远离了城市的地方回归了一点纯朴与趣稚。杰克和他的南瓜*在手巧的孩子们掌心里变成了一个温暖的童话，在微弱的烛光与灯火中，人们也不再害怕十恶不赦的亡灵*。

就如亚瑟所言，早在半月以前，伦敦的街道上就已经洋溢着浓浓的万圣节气氛。更何况这万圣节前夜，天色一暗，打扮成鬼怪的各路人马便在街上聚集，原本窄窄的巷道也变得热闹而水泄不通。  
来自冥府的孤魂野鬼与妖怪们也许也混在这人群之中，和他们一起打闹着，狂欢着，人鬼同贺这来之不易的一日，这也许就是这个古老的恩赐带给人与妖最后的温柔。

弗朗西斯按照一张神秘纸条上的指示早早地就来到了这个喧闹的老街区，他在镇上的市集漫无目的地转了一圈，买了些东西，于夕阳落下地平线过两刻钟后，从熙熙攘攘的魑魅魍魉中找出了一条蜿蜒的小路，沿着窄窄的山路往前走，便是一幢陌生的阴森大宅。

大宅墙体通体苍白，在朦胧的昼夜交际挽留山脚路灯拉长的模糊影子，院落里歪七倒八堆放着很多破败的雕塑，一只乌鸦在布满锈蚀的门框上紧紧盯着将手伸向了门环的弗朗西斯，发出一声怵人的嚎叫。

大宅坐落于半山，远离人烟，周围是毫无人声的死寂，只是偶尔能听见两声鸦鸣。那扇枣红色大门上油漆已经斑驳剥落，弗朗西斯还未来得及触碰那遍布铜绿的门环，它就已经在晚风中喑哑着缓缓打开。  
未知的危险让弗朗西斯握紧了口袋里那把在集市上买到的玩具枪，在再三确认过这里就是纸条上写明的目的地以后，弗朗西斯才小心翼翼地踏了进去。

宅子里没有灯，月光穿过云翳，惨淡地从高大细长的白木窗框中照入，把他的影子拉得扭曲歪斜。在这座阴森的大宅里不时有蝙蝠和老鼠从弗朗西斯身边擦身而过，每经过一步的距离，他的鞋印都会扬起尘埃。

根据神秘纸条上的指示，弗朗西斯应该在穿过大堂后，途径一条挂满蝙蝠的长廊，最后在正当他试图拿出手机照亮这漆黑的路，他的身后响起来一声有如鼻窦炎般浑厚低沉的嗓音:

“人类，汝何故侵扰吾的清净？”

弗朗西斯差点被这突如其来的一嗓子给吓了个半死，他紧紧抓住手机，惊魂未定地一回头，只见身后不知何时出现了一名皮肤苍白毫无血色的男子，优雅而文质彬彬，斯文地向他行了一个脱帽礼。  
来者身着得体的深蓝色晚礼服，配以星光般闪烁的的巨大斗篷，长长的尖牙与血红色的双眸让他看起来像极了从电影与传说中里走出来的角色。  
弗朗西斯又惊又喜，他一个没忍住，本能地指着对方的鼻子痛快淋漓地骂了一句:

“真他妈不愧是你！亚瑟！”

关于这一切是怎么开始的可能还要追溯到两天前。  
那天亚瑟正呆在弗朗西斯家帮他刻南瓜灯，明明弗朗西斯已经承诺会给他酬劳与一顿美味的晚饭，怎么看都是超划算的工作，但亚瑟却做得完全心不在焉，不知道他到底在想什么，手里雕刻的动作也慢慢地停了下来。

弗朗西斯给他端进来一杯红茶，正好目击了他的发呆。趁着亚瑟像个雕塑一样静静地定在椅子上，他很干脆地揽了上去，在那头乱糟糟的小碎发上轻轻地吻了一下:“嘿，小甜心，你怎么了？还在想着你家最近的那档子破事儿*吗？”

“懒得去想，我只是觉得这么久以来每年万圣节都是我扮成鬼怪出门去玩，偶尔我也想试试看让别人上门，向我要糖吃的感觉啊。”

“反正到最后，你给不给糖结果都一样是被恶整一顿吧？”

“滚！”  
亚瑟反手在弗朗西斯的额头上重重敲了一拳，清了清嗓子:“我只是希望借万圣节的机会让我家热闹一些罢了！！”

“啊，也对，你这个幼稚鬼也确实是没什么朋友，过往的那些年里，每次万圣节基本都是你在主动找上门。而且每一次你连招呼都不打，甚至准备好了糖，你要都不要就直接把我给恶整一通——比如在我的门口上放巨大的假蜘蛛和假蝙蝠啊，或是偷偷地把皮埃尔给画成鬼怪什么的。”

“那你又怎么知道是我干的而不是你家附近那些调皮捣蛋的小屁孩子？”亚瑟明显不愿意承认，他放下雕刻刀，偏过头在弗朗西斯的耳朵上轻轻咬了一下。

“很简单，每一次挨整我都没有听见我家门口的小斗牛犬叫，这就说明他是认识这个人的。要知道，经常来我家的人里面，基尔和东尼都已经不屑于这样无聊的游戏，阿尔每次玩都只顾他自己，马修又没多大兴趣作弄别人，排除掉他们以后，除了能够自由出入我家后院的你之外，还会有谁呢？”

“啧，那今年你要不要来我家玩？就当补偿你，你可以随便整我整个够。”  
亚瑟听了这句话，索性放弃了大英人民毫不认输的传统直接投降，他从裤兜里掏出一张叠好的纸条拍到弗朗西斯脸上:“那天你也不用什么特别打扮，要是穿得太招摇的话小心就被那一天回家的鬼魂*附身哦！根据纸条上说的去做就好了。”

“真的吗？！”

“绅士，从不说谎。”

“我一定会来！可爱的小毛毛虫邀请我我当然要赴约了！”

“谁是毛毛虫啊！滚开！”  
气鼓鼓的小毛毛虫在弗朗西斯怀里挣扎起来，佯装不情不愿地接受了一顿胡子拉碴的亲吻。

弗朗西斯看到面前这一幕马上就明白亲爱的粗眉毛毛虫喜欢捉弄人这一点依旧死性难改，邀请他来玩也不过是为了用别具英国特色的方式把他给恶整一顿。

而且亚瑟这回估计比平时还认真，他把自己打扮成了吸血鬼的模样，戴上了血红的虹膜变色片，甚至还特意模仿了中世纪的贵族口音。就连这栋历史悠久的大宅也不知道他到底是怎么发现的，本身像一幢久未使用的古堡模样就算，地板上厚厚的的灰尘也足以说明它沉睡在这条久未饱尝人烟的荒芜小径已经多年。  
墙上趴着的蜘蛛和擦身而过的老鼠蝙蝠也全是真货，老宅真的就像是被时代抛弃在山腰的一块碎片，在丛林的掩护下慢慢沦为废墟。也真亏亚瑟能够找得到这样的地方，搭配他今晚的装束简直再适合不过了。

弗朗西斯在心里深深地赞叹着亚瑟的孩子气与他强大的动手能力，他握紧手里那把玩具枪，心里很快就想好了一个对策。

“人类，不要试图用汝肮脏的口叫出吾的名字。”

“恕我失礼，我确实应该在来访前向您打个招呼，尊敬的柯克兰公爵。”

弗朗西斯俯身向他毕恭毕敬地一鞠躬，但面前的人那高傲不可一世的眼神并不打算放过他，如同针扎般苛刻的视线打量着他全身上下每一个细节。

确实，弗朗西斯没有特意打扮，他就穿着他平时的那身白衬衣以及一件LOUIS VUITTON的牛仔长裤，只在头顶加了一顶帽子，还是在集市上才买的。相比起干劲十足的吸血鬼公爵，他为自己着了亚瑟的道深深感到了自己蠢出了一个新的境界。

“汝应该思考清楚，纷扰这座城堡永生的清净，会是何等下场。”

“我当然清楚，尊敬的公爵。您必会像对待一只羔羊那样对待我，我的身体会被您作为果腹的食材，我的心脏将会被悬挂在高高的枝头任由其在搏动中风干腐烂，我的骨成为地狱的奴隶，而我的鲜血将灌溉您枯竭的心——就像您处置那些违背了互不侵犯规约的‘闯入者’一样。”

“等等，弗朗西斯！‘互不侵犯规约’在那张纸条上根本就没写！”  
公爵一下子变回了亚瑟，随后他马上意识到自己不该那么快就现出原型，又清了清嗓子，假装自己早已知道弗朗西斯口中所瞎掰的什么“互不侵犯规约”，其实他心里已经开始盘算着一会儿绝对要这个不按套路出牌的混蛋好看。

“怎么会呢？白纸黑字，行句分明，我尊敬的公爵。”弗朗西斯不慌不忙，举起手里那张并没有写着什么“互不侵犯规约”的神秘纸条，振振有词地解释起来。

“公元1819年*，血族的末裔为保护自己的后人为由，与同样想要不再以战争方式保护无辜住民的‘组织’*所约定的协议。其中规定，血族不得跨过自己的生活区域侵扰人类的安宁，人类也只许将牲畜，如牛，羊，以及罪无可赦的死刑犯等送往血族的生活区域，彼此互不侵扰。但公爵您擅自离开了罗马尼亚*的血族居住区域，还将自己的住宅建在了伦敦城的人类生活区域中心，恐怕您才是有什么不可告人的企图吧？”

“既然汝发现了，那吾等也无需再继续隐瞒，不错，吾等正是为了实现血族扩张计划*，在此筛选新的血族成员。”  
亚瑟知道了这个设定之后似乎演得更加入戏了，他顺手理了理自己领结上的绿宝石，反手扬起自己的披风挥起了一地尘埃。弗朗西斯在心里偷笑，亚瑟已经在不知不觉中着了他的计了。

“而我正因此而来，柯克兰公爵。”他把手中的手枪举起，上膛，对准面前的人开了一枪:“我正是为了制止血族邪恶的扩张计划前来的Vampire hunter，隶属于‘组织’的异端灭绝机关*。”

一声枪鸣在空荡荡的宅邸中回响，亚瑟警觉地向后退跳了一步，正了正自己头上那頂小小的礼帽。

你他妈的弗朗西斯。  
亚瑟在心里暗骂了一句。

“有趣，吾在度过永生岁月的三百余年间，还没有胆大妄为到私闯吾宅的无礼之徒。汝已踏入吾等血族结界之内，理应根据血族律法给予制裁。就算汝乃服从指令而来，破坏了协议吾也不会轻易原谅。”

“所以您想如何处置我？我的格洛克*里装着的可是银制的子弹*哦？”

“把汝，变为吾永生的共犯。”亚瑟凑上前，张开了嘴，借着月光，弗朗西斯能够看到亚瑟的上颌齿那两枚长而尖的獠牙，在呼啸的风中闪露着阴冷的气息。

“噢，那可真是很抱歉，我的血液可是有剧毒的*。身为血族与人类结合诞生的孽障，我厌恶着自己与生俱来的血统。”

弗朗西斯面不改色地给自己扯着更加有利于扭转局势的设定，说实话，半吸血鬼血猎的设定让他非常想笑，尤其是想到他那把枪里装的还是刚刚在路上随手买的糖果。

“有趣，这就是，汝成为血猎的理由？”  
亚瑟向他一步一步慢慢靠近直到他的脸慢慢地靠近弗朗西斯的鼻尖，漆黑铮亮的皮鞋一叩一叩撞击着老旧的木制地板，发出的低沉声音在空荡荡的宅子里不安地回响。

“不错，我正是厌恶着永生带给我的寂寞。银枪无法将我的肉身杀死，银锁链的桎梏也无法将我的思想封印，能杀死人类的利刃与火焰，也无奈我何。我只有在不断地杀灭给予我哀愁的绯红，方可缓解这不可断绝的痛苦。”

“但，吾很钟意汝。就算汝的血液是毒药，把吾侵蚀，只要得到你，那也在所不惜。”亚瑟终于被他的激将法骗上了钩，他俯下身，在弗朗西斯露出来的脖颈上轻轻地咬了一口，忘我地舔吻起来。

两颗尖尖的獠牙扎在脖子上的感觉非常奇妙，微小的疼痛中，带着一点酥痒，不得不说亚瑟的吻技确实好得有些惊人，只是一直以来弗朗西斯都是那个主动出击的家伙，对于这个细节他并没有过分留意。传导自皮肤的快乐让他禁不住双膝一软，随后，就被亚瑟用力地扑倒在地。

他本想习惯性地去亲吻亚瑟的双唇，但他这次却是被亚瑟轻轻地推开了。

“卑劣的人类，不要亵渎血族的亲吻，还请汝不要妄图越界。”

随后，那双獠牙轻轻地割过弗朗西斯的锁骨，在他的胸前用力地咬了下去，就又是一阵疯狂而不加掩饰的亲吻与啃噬，野兽一样粗鲁的初拥*彻底撕破了文学作品里暧昧文雅的面纱，至于它到底有多丧失美学理念，恐怕也只有真正的血族才能与亚瑟逐一分晓。

进食完毕的公爵大人俯视着他已经瘫倒在地接近昏迷的猎物，轻轻地擦拭了他嘴角挂着的血迹，问道:“人类，吾有一问——汝是否，还要尝试着杀死吾？彼此借以这个游戏，打发漫长的永生带来的寂寥。”

“我乐意至极，亲爱的公爵。但在答应你之前，我应该有一句最重要的话得告诉你。”

弗朗西斯假装着失血过多那般气若游丝，拽住吸血鬼的衣领把他揽进怀里，捧着那张妆化的有些浓得过分的娃娃脸，一字一顿地说:

“Trick or Treat？您也知道，这是在万圣节被拜访者应尽的礼仪。”

🎃EX:假牙摘不下来了！🎃

第二天一早，弗朗西斯是被一声遥远的惊叫惊醒的。

他习惯性向右转身下床，结果迎面而来的是墙壁无情的亲吻，这让他从疲惫中惊觉过来这里不是自己的家。无疑，那声惨叫来自他昨晚用一把放着糖果的枪捕获了的公爵大人。

出于对宝贝男友的关心，弗朗西斯根本来不及在撒了一地的衣服中分辨出自己的穿上——甚至他拖鞋都来不及穿，直接顺着那声惨叫传来的余孽一路狂奔到亚瑟家的浴室。

到了浴室，只见穿着一件浴袍的亚瑟正双手撑在浴室洗手台上，对着那面巨大的半身镜，在嘴里费力地掏着什么，他面前的水龙头没关，哗哗作响的自来水正冲洗着洗手池里一个白色的小东西。

亚瑟听到身后的动静回过了头，弗朗西斯一眼就看到了他嘴唇上沾着的斑斑鲜血，这让他又心疼又担忧。尽管亚瑟这野兽进餐一般的姿态确实有些狼狈，但弗朗西斯就是忍不住要开起玩笑来。

“早安，我的公爵大人，难道是我昨晚还没能喂饱您吗？怎么现在又在偷吃夜宵了？”

“哎我可去你的，是我的假牙摘不下来了，待会我不想戴着这东西去上班。”亚瑟张开嘴，指了指自己上颌右侧的犬齿。果然，他口中那对长长的尖齿已经被摘掉了左侧的那枚，只剩下右侧的尖牙依旧沐浴在满嘴的鲜血中。

“过来，让我看看，你怎么弄成这样了？”弗朗西斯心疼地捧过亚瑟的脸，用一支干净的棉签翻开亚瑟的上唇，小心地翻看着他的牙齿。一股难以形容的怪味扑面而来，亚瑟的牙用胶确实涂得有点多，假牙已经和牙龈连成了一块，还有少部分胶水把他的上唇内壁与牙龈粘在了一起，要完全分开少说都要花一点时间。

假牙虽说算不上锋利，但弗朗西斯依旧看到了亚瑟的口中还有几处新的咬伤痕迹。直到这时他才终于明白为什么亚瑟昨晚不愿意和他接吻的原因，除了不想牙用胶水怪异的气味破坏那个吻以外，估计亚瑟也怕不小心把他给咬伤了。

“昨晚牙用胶挤太多了，但胶水不多放点它会掉下来。”  
亚瑟疼得翻了个白眼，一边龇牙咧嘴地拨开弗朗西斯用棉签按压他牙齿的手，一边关上身后哗哗作响的水龙头。

“别动，给我一支牙签，我想办法帮你摘下来。”

亚瑟反手在洗手台的小抽屉里拿出一根牙签，乖乖张开嘴，双手撑着洗手台靠坐到上面，弗朗西斯就这样凑了上去，帮他剥落那难缠的东西。

牙签非常尖利，弗朗西斯就怕不小心戳伤亚瑟，就盯得特别仔细，也靠得特别近，近得可能比万圣节过后小孩子们最害怕的牙医还要再过分一些。

他打算先小心地分离开亚瑟的牙龈与上唇内壁之际的胶水，然后再一点一点地把假牙与釉质分开。尖利的牙签戳到柔软的口腔内壁带来一阵阵刺痛，亚瑟忍不住在喉咙里轻声呜咽了一下，两条粗粗的眉毛也跟着狠狠地抖动起来。

“乖，很快就可以取下来了，别怕。”弗朗西斯轻轻地用手托住了亚瑟的脖子，像是安抚一只受惊的小动物那样，在他脸上亲了一下。

终于，随着一声清脆的“啪嚓”，那枚困扰了亚瑟将近半个小时的假牙终于摘下来了。亚瑟如释重负，赶紧俯身到洗手台前拼命漱口刷牙去掉残余的胶。

弗朗西斯从柜子顶部拿下一件浴巾挂到门后，转身走进玻璃门隔开的小空间里，拧开花洒让雨幕清洗自己的疲惫。

“亚瑟，昨晚谢谢你。”

“你突然谢什么，听你说谢谢，感觉怪怪的。”

“你为我准备的惊喜我很喜欢，昨晚玩的很开心。”

“谁让万圣节一年也只有一次。”亚瑟用他的毛巾胡乱擦着脸，一边闷声闷气地回应着:“我只是无论如何都想让你一年里有那么一天能被好好地吓到一回，谁让你平时老欺负我。”

“我欺负你？”弗朗西斯哭笑不得，他打开小隔间的门，伸出一条布满牙印的手臂:“你说话能不能给点现实依据？你也不看看昨晚是谁把我咬成了这样！”

亚瑟非常嫌弃地瞪了他一眼，转过头去:“那又是谁叫你每次都喜欢咬我......哎行了！你快把门关上！！”

他用漱口杯接了满满一杯凉水，径直往隔间里泼去。

作为恶作剧的代价，尽管亚瑟奋力抵抗着，他还是被弗朗西斯用力地拉进了小隔间，两人撕打着翻滚着，直到一同躺倒在了湿漉漉的隔间地板上。

“嘿，小毛毛虫。”弗朗西斯顺手抹了一下脸颊边垂下来的几缕头发，露出一脸坏笑:“说起来，我好像有一件事忘做了——你现在已经不是柯克兰公爵了吧？”

“我把牙齿拿掉的那一刻就已经不是了，你想干嘛？”

“昨晚欠着的kiss，现在可以补回来吗？”弗朗西斯跨坐上亚瑟的双腿，把他的手攀上了猎物那张湿漉漉的脸庞。他用眼神告诉亚瑟，尽管现在已经不再是游戏，但他依旧还是个优秀的猎人。  
亚瑟刚刚才洗过头吹干头发，洗发香波的气味仍残留在柔软的发丝间，若有若无。

亚瑟的目光并不闪躲，似乎就满心期待着这一刻，他用力地揪了一把弗朗西斯手臂上已经濡湿的旺盛毛发:“啧，我就是拿你没辙，蛙佬，你也明知道，我待会还要上班。”

尽管嘴上并不情愿，但亚瑟还是乖乖地揽了上去，在毒药味的亲吻中，他随手扯掉了那件同样濡湿了的浴袍。

是一句来晚了的！Trick Or Treat！！

**Author's Note:**

> 关于全文出现的一些致敬，三次梗以及传说走这里：https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264650


End file.
